IMAGING CORE: Project Summary The onsite Imaging Core service module serves two critical functions to the research productivity of the NEI Core Investigators and the surrounding research community. First the Imaging Core designs, builds, and repairs advanced RF coils for MR imaging, which cannot be obtained through commercial sources. Two examples of the importance of the coil lab in the prior funding period are the special RF coils for human infants and marmoset monkeys. Specialized coils for studying infant development, including the development of the visual system are designed and built by the coil lab. These coils have given us unprecedented imaging resolution and stability during infant development, which is one of our most challenging imaging needs. Second, the Imaging Core provides consultation and workshops to faculty, students, and postdocs on basic and advanced statistical analysis of functional MRI and Magnetoencephalography (MEG) imaging data. Our experts in fMRI and MEG data analyses have developed customized tools that are important to the work of our NEI Investigators, and are also made available to all other researchers in our community.